Deuce
Deuce Deuce был основателем вместе с J-Dog группы Hollywood Undead до начала 2010 года. Он ушел из-за разногласий с группой. Он ещё не подтвердил ушёл ли он сам или его выгнали, поскольку группа и сам Deuce приводят разные причины, но ни одна из них не была подтверждена. Он отправился в сольную карьеру с момента своего ухода из HU и с тех пор работал со своей командой «Nine Lives». Биография Личные данные Арон Эрлихман родился 2 марта 1983 года в Лос-Анджелесе, штат Калифорния. Он знал будущего товарища по группе J-Dog'а с самого раннего возраста: они выросли вместе. Он встречался с двумя девушками по имени Энджи и Сара, а также с девушкой, которая умерла в автомобильной катастрофе. Он написал песню Circles об её уходе. В настоящее время он встречается с девушкой по имени Атина. Hollywood Undead Deuce был соучредителем Hollywood Undead вместе J-Dog'ом и Shady Jeff'ом. Он был ведущим исполнителем и продюсером первого альбома группы Swan Songs и их сборником Desperate Measures. В конце 2009 года Deuce покинул Hollywood Undead после нескольких проблем с группой. Позже он написал песню Story of a Snitch с лирикой, состоящей в основном из непристойностей и оскорблений, направленных против Hollywood Undead, также утверждающей, что его выгнали из группы, и что участники группы «пытаются быть как он, но у них не выходит». Charlie Scene рассказал в интервью для «World Famous Rock», что Deuce не появлялся на гастролях после того, как группа отказалась продолжать выплачивать более 800 долларов в неделю, чтобы взять с собой своего неназванного "личного помощника", которому они должны были платить почти четыре месяца. Группа также объяснила, что это была борьба иметь Deuce'а в группе. В интервью с Bryan Stars, Da Kurlzz сказал: «Это было так плохо, что я не думаю, что был бы ещё один альбом, если бы он был с нами. Мы старались изо всех сил, чтобы оставить Deuce'а в группе". Впоследствии Deuce ответил в своём собственном интервью с Bryan Stars, что персональный ассистент, о котором говорил Charlie Scene – это, по сути, Джимми Юма. Джимми Юма сказал, что Deuce заплатил ему из своего кармана, чтобы он установливал для Deuce'а оборудование, и группе не нужно было ничего платить, если он не устанавливал оборудование для них. В том же интервью Deuce упомянул, что он не появлялся в туре, потому что ему позвонил менеджер, который утверждал, что группа «распалась» и сказал ему не гастролировать. Во время интервью с JackedUp Radio Deuce заявил, что ему не разрешали иметь учётную запись в Twitter. Deuce утверждает, что, когда он начал общаться с поклонниками через Twitter, ему сказали, что «если он продолжит твиттерить, ему не разрешат отправиться в тур». Впоследствии После того, как он ушёл, в 2009 году его заменил Danny. С тех пор он перешел к своей сольной карьере, начав с своего мини-альбома The Call Me Big Deuce EP в котором были выпущены неизданные демоверсии с середины 2000-х годов и несколько песен с участием рэперов из его команды 9lives. В 2012 году, примерно через два года после его ухода из группы, Deuce утверждал, что подвергся нападению со стороны Hollywood Undead после выступления в ночном клубе Angels N 'Kings 25 мая. Он утверждал, что Funny Man и J-Dog были главными нападающими. Вероятно, это ложное заявление, как сказал Funny Man в интервью c Rover's Morning Glor: «Я никогда ни на кого в жизни не нападал». Da Kurlzz и J-Dog согласились, заявив, что они также ни на кого не нападали. Они не могут говорить об этом по юридическим причинам. Позже, в мае 2015 года, Дьюс написал в твиттере Da Kurlzz'у: «Ты и твой дружок-педик, George Ragan, отправитесь в тюрьму за вымогательство. Пошли вы оба нахуй». Это может означать, что Johnny 3 Tears и Da Kurlzz виновны в вымогательстве по отношению к Deuce'у, или Deuce просто делает ложные заявления. Маски ;Hollywood Undead Маска Deuce'а была серой, с голубыми слезоподобными линиями, выходящими из глаз, и розовой клейкой лентой на рта. Он сказал, что это два его любимых цвета. ;Swan Songs У Deuce' была серебряная маска с такими же голубыми слезоподобными линиями. У него также сохранилась розовая клейкая лента, но теперь у маски были более стилизованные губы. ;The Call Me Big Deuce EP У Deuce'а была яркая серебряная маска. Эта маска намного круглее, чем из Swan Songs, практически без черт лица или чёткости. Голубыми слезоподобными линиями намного толще и более пятнистые, чем в Swan Songs, и они больше не капают на нижнюю часть маски. Розовая клейкая лента вернулась, но она имеет другой цвет и немного больше, чем раньше. ;Nine Lives Маска Deuce'а выглядит значительно по-другому по сравнению с его другими. В отличие от Hollywood Undead, у Deuce'а разные маски в каждом клипе, он даже использует свою маску из Swan Songs. Время от времени он чередует их. В общей сложности у него пять масок (четыр, если не брать маску из Swan Songs). Главной маской, которую он использует в первую очередь, является маска из его клипа Let's Get It Crackin', голубыми слезоподобные линии и розовая клейкая лента полностью удалены, а вся маска сделана в стиле диско-шара. Тем не менее, у неё всё ещё есть видимые черты лица, такие, как брови и щеки. У неё также есть небольшая ухмылка, которую трудно увидеть. Маска, которую он использовал в клипе America имеет одинаковую общую форму, но с разорванным и слегка сгоревшим американским флагом. Верхняя и нижняя части выглядят так, будто они были сожжены кровью. На самой маске есть брызги крови и два видимых пулевых отверстия на лбу. Маска из Help Me уникальна, так как это единственная маска, которая не повторяет форму других. Кажется, это резиновая маска Джорджа Буша с преувеличенными и мультяшными чертами. Его маска из I Came to Party также имеет ту же общую форму, что и его другие маски (хотя это трудно увидеть из-за того, что она была одной из двух масок, которые никогда не показывались без вырезанного рта). Кажется, что она покрыта красной лентой с надписью «Danger». Существует также чёрная рамка вокруг отверстия рта и вокруг глаз. Deuce first mask.png|Hollywood Undead Deuce SS mask.png|Swan Songs Deuce mirrorball mask.png|Let's Get It Crackin' Deuce America mask.png|America Deuce Help Me mask.png|Help Me Deuce I Came to Party mask.png|I Came to Party Hollywood Undead *''Bitches'' *''Christmas in Hollywood'' *''Circles'' *''Dead in Ditches'' *''Scene for Dummies'' *''The Kids'' *''Turn Off the Lights'' *''Black Dahlia'' *''No. 5'' 'Swan Songs' *''Bottle and a Gun'' *''California'' *''City'' *''Everywhere I Go'' *''Knife Called Lust'' *''No Other Place'' *''Pain'' *''Paradise Lost'' *''Pimpin''' *''Sell Your Soul'' *''The Diary'' *''The Loss'' *''The Natives'' *''This Love, This Hate'' *''Undead'' *''Young'' 'Desperate Measures' *''Dove and Grenade'' *''Tear It Up'' Сольно 'The Aron EP' *''Dreams'' *''Fallen Stone'' *''Far Away'' *''Surface Air'' 'The Two Thousand Eight EP' *''Deuce Dot Com'' *''Hollyhood Vacation'' *''Gravestone'' *''The One'' 'The Call Me Big Deuce EP' *''Ambitionz Az a Ridah'' *''Blood on My Hands'' *''Breaking Through'' *''Break Them Wallz'' *''Circles'' *''Don't Approach Me'' *''Franny'' *''Here in L.A.'' *''Set It Off'' *''Sometimes'' *''Story of a Snitch'' *''When We Ride'' *''You Don't Know'' 'Nine Lives' *''America'' *''Don't Speak Bitch'' *''Freaky Now'' *''Help Me'' *''I Came to Party'' *''Let's Get It Crackin''' *''Nobody Likes Me'' *''Now You See My Life'' *''Till I Drop'' *''Walk Alone'' *''Walk the Walk'' 'Invincible' *''Bad Attitude'' *''Bleed'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''Do You Think About Me'' *''Famous'' *''Invincible'' *''It's Alright, It's Okay'' *''Look at Me Now'' *''Miracle'' *''My Buddy (Gimme That)'' *''Nightmare'' *''Pull Me Under'' *''Thank You'' Другие *''Just Pretend'' *''Nine Lives'' *''Together'' Невыпущенные *''Lalala'' *''What's Up Now'' *''Where We're Rolling'' Сотрудничество Арина Хлоя * Will You Cry For Me (2013) Blood on the Dance Floor * Rise & Shine (2012) * We're Takin' Over (2014) BrokeNCYDE * Fuck That (2014) * Never Back Down (2012) Eskimo Callboy * Jagger Swagger (2014) From Ashes to New * The Last Time (2016) Ronnie Radke * Who Can Stop Us (2014) Галерея ;Без маски Deuce.jpg Deuce03.jpg Deuce06.jpg ;В маске Deuce01.jpg Deuce02.jpg Deuce05.jpg Deuce08.jpeg Deuce09.jpg Мелочи *Johnny однажды заявил, что, хотя Deuce тощий, он никоим образом не слаб. *В основном он носит рубашки без рукавов, но заявил, что зимой он носит с длинными рукавами. *Он еврей. *Он сотрудничал с другими группами, в отличие от Hollywood Undead. *Он очень часто взаимодействует со своими поклонниками в Twitter'е, ретвитя и отвечая на большинство из них. *У него есть татуировка в нижней части живота «3 Tears», что означает название группы, состоявщей из Deuce'а, J-Dog'а и Johnny. *На обратной стороне правой руки у него есть татуировка «HU». *Его учётная запись Instagram – «DeuceInvincible». *Его учётная запись Twitter – «Deuce9Lives». *Его страница в Facebook – «DeuceLA». *Его сайт – «deucela». *Дьюс сказал, что «Nine Lives» – это команда, а не группа. Категория:Deuce Категория:Бывшие участники Hollywood Undead Категория:Участники Nine Lives